Switched: My Version
by Hotspur101
Summary: Same as the TT episode Switched, except it's a RaeRob body switch pairing. Knock yourselves out with the new version of Switched. Don't like the pairing? Don't read.
1. Ice Princess

What is this, my 6th story? Oh well, go Niol! Hehehe...Ok, on with the story. This is Switched, except the people whos bodies are switched are Raven and Robin. Hehehe...have fun reading...

Niol

* * *

Raven was in the corner of the living room, meditating. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos. Azarath Metrion-" Robin came in. "Hey, Raven," he whispered loudly. Raven's eyes popped open and she desperately flailed her arms, trying to keep herself from falling. She finally regained her center. "Ugh...um, yea Robin?" she said, trying hard not to send him to another dimension. "You seen BB or Cy or Star?" he asked. Raven sighed. "My eyes are-well, were-closed. I didn't see them." Robin nodded. "Oh...ok." Raven shook her head and mumbled. "Common sense. It surprises me how many people on this planet lack it." Robin blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Hehehe..." Raven cringed at his discomfort and closed her eyes again before she lost control of her powers. "Sorry," she said, then went back to meditating. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos. Azarath Metrion-" Just then, the other came bursting in. Cyborg was holding a huge box. "All right y'all, we're home!" Raven squealed, flailing her arms again, trying to fly, but she just couldn't do it. She fell. Luckily, Robin was there to catch her. "Thanks Robin." Raven stood up and brushed herself off. Robin shrugged. "No problem, ice princess." Raven stopped. Her eyes turned a brilliant white. She slowly turned around, a weird, demonic smile plastered to her face. "What. Did. You. Call. ME!" Raven flicked her wrist violently, jerking her whole body, and Robin flew backwards into the sofa. "Whoa, Rae! Sorry! I won't call you ice princess again!" Raven stopped. Her wide, amethyst eyes went up, and she fell to her knees, chanting her mantra desperately. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos. Azarath Metrion Zynthos..." her eyes flashed red, then returned to normal. She stayed in her position, eyes shut tight, hands desperately grasping her hair. 

Robin, by now, had recovered. He rushed over to her and raised her chin. "Raven?" he shook her slim shoulders. Raven's eyes slowly opened. "R-Robin?" she stammered. Robin put a forgiving arm around her. "Yea, it's me." Raven closed her eyes. "Sorry," she whispered, ashamed. Robin looked down at the girl in his arms. "What are you sorry about?" Raven looked at him, shocked. "I threw you across the room. It's a miracle you didn't get any bones broken." Robin shook his head. "I called you ice princess. Besides, I bugged you all morning. I should be sorry." Raven looked at him, a slim eyebrow raised. Finaly, a small but obviously present smile made its way onto her pale face. "Whatever you say." She stood up and brushed herself off.

Breaking the tension, Starfire stepped forward. "Friends, please look! We found this huge, wood cube you call a 'box' at our front door! Beast Boy says he was hoping that inside held the round, differently-flavored disks you call 'pies'." Raven smiled. "Uh...well, I see you are catching up with our vocabulary, Star..." Starfire smiled and nodded. "Yes friend Raven! I am beginning to get used to the strange language on earth you call 'slang'." Raven sweatdropped, then glared at Cy and BB. The two boys backed away. "Hey, what's the matter with teaching Star some slang?" Cy said nervoulsy. Raven shrugged. Robin just raised his eyebrow. "Uh...why don't we find out what's inside the box?" he suggested. Raven nodded. Using her powers, she cautiously opened the box. She peered in. "Wow," she said, and pulled out a tiny wooden puppet of herself. She pulled off the hood. "This person must have a lot of time on their hands." Robin agreed as he pulled out some tiny gadgets in his puppet's belt.

Starfire giggled as she turned the switch that made her puppet's eyes glow on and off. "Hello, Starfire!" Starfire mocked a voice for her puppet. "Hello, tiny wooden replica of Starfire!" Beast Boy just snorted. "Dude, I so totally look better than this!" he held up his puppet, a look of pure disgust on his green face. Cy looked up. "You never did look any better than the puppet anyways." Cyborg turned the switch in his puppet's back on and off, turning the red light in the eyes of te puppet on and off. "Sweet! This lil' puppet thingy can even make his left eye glow red!" Cyborg said gleefully. Raven rolled her eyes. Suddenly, BB's puppet came up behind Cy's and kicked its butt. "Dude," BB joked. "My puppet is soooo totally kicking your puppet's butt!"The Cy puppet turned and literally body-slammed BB's puppet. "Look whos butt is getting kicked now!" Starfire hovered over them, her puppet dangling on her thin fingertips. "Friends, I would aso like to partake in the kicking of the puppet butt. Please, may I join you?" Raven sighed at her vocabulary. Robin just smiled. "Wanna get your puppet butt kicked by my puppet, Rae?" he said teasingly. Raven blushed slightly at her nickname, then threw her puppet carelessly into his arms. "Knock yourself out."

A/N: Firstchapter done, and forgot to say, I don't own the Teen Titans. Sadly.

Niol


	2. Switched

Next chapter up!

Niol

* * *

At night, everyone was asleep with their puppets next to them. Raven, however, was not asleep. Well, yes she was, but not as heavly as usual. She sensed something she didn't like. Something-or someone- was in the tower, someone she didn't know. She scanned the tower. 

Nothing.

Raven clenched her teeth.'Whoever this is, he or she is really good at deflecting my magic...' Raven scanned the hallways again, this time in search of someone deflecting her magic. 'Bingo. There you are,' Raven thought triumphantly as she sensed someone out in the hallways. It wasn't Slade, thankfully.

Robin also sensed something uneasy. Just as he woke up and started to think about it, he heard someone at his door. He jumped up. The thing there darted away. Robin ran out into the halls. He walked around, looking this way and that. "Hello? Anyone there?" he called.

No answer.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Ducking away, he awaited the arrival of the intruder. Finally, the intruder came. It was clothed in a cloak and it had a hood.

Robin pounced.

The figure yelped slightly.Robin realized with a start that the person underneath him was Raven. "Raven? Is that you?" he asked, blushing slightly. The figure sighed. "Robin, you hopeless klutz..." Yep, it was Raven all right. Robin got off her and helped her up. "So, did you hear the funny noises of someonein the hallways?" he asked, changing the subject. Raven nodded. "I sensed someone, thinking that it was safer to stay in my room, so I came out to investigate. I found you instead." Robin nodded, and the two creeped along the hallways silently.

Starfire, Cyborg and BB were still fast asleep. The intruder- which was, by the way, the Puppet King- flicked his wooden fingers over the controller in his hands and switched their souls into the puppets, making their bodies his puppets.

Raven paused and placed a hand on Robin's, telling him to stop. She pointed off to the corner, where eerie flashes of neon green were flashing over and over again. What was even creepier was the evil laugh that followed. Before either could react, they were suddenly lifted off the ground and into the air.

Raven and Robin looked up. It was Cyborg. 'Wait,' Raven and Robin thought, eyes wide. 'Something's wrong...' Then they realized. Cyborg's eyes-both of them-were neon green. The other two Titans, BB and Starfire, came around the corner, walking like robots, their eyes also glowing a eerie neon green. Following behind was the Puppet King. Robin wasted no time in asking questions. "Who are you? What have you done to our friends?" he threw. The Puppet King held up three puppets. Raven and Robin gasped. "Oh no, those aren't your friends," the Puppet King gestured to the bodies of Raven's and Robin's friends. Then, lifting up the puppets in his hands, he smiled ever so slightly. "These are your friends."

Raven, seeing what the Puppet King was about to do, she began to mutter. "Azarath...Metrion...Zynthos." She muttered the last line in time as the Puppet King held up his control. Raven's power swtiched Robin's and Raven's souls around, manipulating the control. The two got up, oblivious of the sudden change in each other's appearances, and ran off. They found a sewer hole and squeezed in. They listened to the feet of their former friends' steps above them. It was then that they looked at each other.

Raven and Robin gasped.

"R-Raven?"

"R-Robin?"

Raven gasped. "You are me!" she gasped again. "And I am you!" Robin's emotions lost control and destroyed the light in the sewer.

Raven remembered that her powers were controlled by her emotions.

Uh oh...

A/N: Haha, evil cliffy...I'll launch the next chapter when I feel like it.

Niol


	3. Training the Other's Powers

Hi peoples! OK, nothing much to say here...

Niol

* * *

"ARGH!" 

Robin was trying as hard as he could to control the powers that were suddenly bestowed upon him.

And yet he blew up another car.

Raven just stood there, feeling very awkward in a Robin suit and a way-too-short cape, watching Robin trying to get used to her powers with a sense of amusement. She had managed to teach him how to warp-hole, which was what he did to get himself and Raven out of the tower.

Now, how was controlling your powers harder than using them?

She wasn't sure, but who could care?

Raven watched and chuckled softly as Robin clasped his hands together above his head, clamping his -now-exposed eyes shut. "Peace and tranquilty. Peace and tranquilty. Peace and-AP!" He blew yet another car as he tried to control his powers. Raven decided to help. "You have to find your center. Focus on your powers, and will your body to control them. Morever so, KEEP CALM." she advised. Robin began to float aimlessly as he tried to find his center. He opened his eyes when he was calm, only to find that he was flying. With that thought, he lost control, blowing up yet another car. He grabbed at his hood. 'Argh...' he thought.

Raven watched with amusement as the helpless car exploded and caught on a huge fire. "Do not let anything surprise you or scare you or something. Just...stay calm," she thought. "Think of my monotone. Focus on that when you feel your powers starting to act up. Just stay calm, however you do it, I don't care, just stay calm." Robin nodded, dazed. "Could I try to practice my powers then?" he said hopefully. Raven thought.

"Well, I gues it won't hurt to practice..." she said. Pointing, she directed Robin. "Focus your energy on that blown up car over there, and simply will it to come to you. Don't over-will it; just calmly beckon to it in your mind." Robin nodded, then heaved a sigh and closed his eyes. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos..." he murmured and he opened his now-glowing eyes.

The car was moving towards them.

'I-I'm moving it!' he thought, then remembered not to get too over-excited. He calmed himself down, then set his focus back to the floating car, until it was right in front of them.

Raven looked impressed.

"Wow, it took me longer than that to control something as powerful as my powers," she said.

Robin just smiled and dusted off his hands.

"Now, I'll teach you some of the simpler moves, I guess," he said.

Raven's eyes widened.

Then, she looked at the golden utility belt around her waist. "Well, no choice about that, I guess..." she said.

Robin nodded. "Then let's start."

He got into a fighting stance, but Raven just stood there, staring at her own body in the weird stance. "Robin? You're making me look bad," she said. Robin just laughed. "So are you," he said. Raven smirked. "Whatever, let's start," Raven said. Robin nodded, his air of seriousness back.

"OK, we'll start with something like this..." Robin and Raven started.


End file.
